See no Evil
by Mekyo-dreams
Summary: A new girl comes to school, but she has one little problem. She's blind. OC.


See No Evil

A new girl transfers to Ouran, but she has one problem that nobody can figure out. She's blind. OC.

* * *

A black car pulled up into Ouran Academy. One girl walked out while two others where still seated.

"I'll see you after school." the girl said, then she shut the door. She had mid-back, deep blue hair and she wore sunglasses and the girls uniform.

"Excuse me, Kisha Kurosaki-san." Kyoya said. He and Tamaki were to show her around.

"Yes." she turned to look at them smiling.

"Very nice to meet you, hime." Tamaki said taking one of Kisha's hands in his own. "Ore da wa Souh Tamaki. He is Ootori Kyoya-kun."

"Very nice to meet you both." she said taking her hand back and bowing.

"We were told to show you around since you will be transfering into our class. Also to show you to a music room." Kyoya said. "This way." he said tugging her towards the school.

"Music room? You play instruments?" Tamaki asked walking next to her.

"Yes. I can play a lot of them. But, sad to say, you won't hear them. I don't like playing for anyone other then my family." She said.

"Really? What can you play? Do you write your own music pieces? How do you know your good if you don't let other people hear you play?" Tamaki asked.

"Don't ask her so many questions at once." Kyoya said.

"It's no problem, Kyoya-kun." She said smiling. "I play mostly the piano, accustic gutair, and violen only. My youngest sister likes to write, so she writes what I play. I trust their oppion." Kisha said answering every question he asked.

"You have a sister?" Tamaki asked, his eyes growing wide.

"She has two. My family has the pleasure of doing business with the Kurosaki's." Kyoya said adding on the last bit when Tamaki looked at him strangely.

"Haruhi!" Tamaki yelled running into her's and the twin's classroom.

"Sempai's. What are you doing here?" Haruhi askedwhile watching the blond running to her.

Tamaki came to a hault. "Are you not happy to see me, Haruhi?" He asked sadly.

"Tono, why are you here?" Hikaru asked getting on Haruhi's left side.

Kaoru went on her right side. "Are you stalking him?"

"Dirty man." they said together.

"Is she his girlfriend?" Kisha asked Kyoya.

"No. The fact you can tell her true gender by just the voice is amazing. Everybody thinks she is a he. Please play along for now." Kyoya said.

"Hai, Kyoya-kun." Kisha said.

"Tamaki. I'm going to finish showing her around." Kyoya said.

"Ahhh. Matte, matte." Tamaki said. He turned back to Haruhi. "I'll see you later, Haruhi-kun. DON'T CORRUPT HIM!!!" He yelled to the twins.

They walked to the classroom. The teacher was already there.

"Your late." The teacher said glancing at them.

"We are very sorry. We were showing around the new student." Kyoya said.

"I guess your excused." she told them. She turned to the class and said, "This is Kisha kurosaki-san. Try to be nice." She said with a smirk.

"It's very nice to meet you." She said bowing. "I hope we can all be friends."

"Your seated next to Souh-san." the sensai said.

Kyoya pushed her, gentally enough so no one noticed, Kisha closer to Tamaki. She followed him to her seat.

"Kurosaki-san," Misha (Teacher) said as soon as Kisha sat down. "Your inside. Take off the sunglasses."

"It wouldn't matter anyway sensai." Kisha said standing.

"Why not?"

"Because I'm blind." she replied matter of factly. Everybody looked at her.

"O-oh...well then." She said then went on with the lesson.

~Lunch time~

"Kisha-san," Tamaki said looking at her. "Would you like to be shown to the cafeteria?" He asked waving his hand in frount of his face.

"No. Thanks for asking though." she said pulling out a bento. "Also, Tamaki-san. Please stop that." she said then started eating her bento.

"How do you know I'm Tamaki? And what I was doing?" he asked.

"Because your voice patterns and volume of it. Also, Kyoya-kun is behind you. As for what you were doing, you were making a breeze. I could feel it on my face." she explained and took another bite.

"Bento? Who made that?" he asked.

"You know, curiosity killed the cat." She said.

"And satisfaction brought it back." he said finished the saying.

"My sister likes to cook. She makes our lunches." Kisha explained.

"Can I have a bite?"

"You ask too many questions, Tamaki-kun." Kyoya said.

"It's fine Kyoya-kun. Sure Tamaki-san." Kisha said. She put some food on a piece of paper and gave it to Tamaki.

"Delicious! Your sister's very good at cooking!" He said after eating it.

"She loves getting praised. Thank-you." Kisha said.

"Come on, Tamaki-kun." Kyoya said.

"Ah, right. Ja Ne, Kisha-san." Tamaki said.

"Right. Ja Ne." she said.

~After School~

"Kisha-san, I will take you to a music room." Kyoya said.

"Now? Father would be mad if I'm late." Kisha said.

"Don't worry. Just call him and say your joining my club. After all we need you close by. You know Haruhi's secret. The host club would like to meet their new waitress." Kyoya explained.

"Eh?" Kisha said a little confused.

"You know Haruhi's secret, so we need you close by. By we, I mean the host club, the club that I helped start. If word got out, then we would be in trouble. So we would like you to join the club so that we are sure of her saftey. Here's a map of the club room, which is also a music room, I will show you where the insrtuments are located. Ask your father, and good day for now." Kyoya said leaving Kisha with a piece of paper with bumps and 3-D lines and circles.

"...EH?" she asked herself. She then figured the car was already there so she hurried and got to the frount of the school as fast as she could.

She went in the car's passenger's seat. Once she was seated she took off her glasses to show her pale white eyes.

"Hey Kit-chan." greeted a girl in a black, boy's uniform. She had long orange hair in a ponytail and deep blue eyes.

Next to her was an elementary student in a red plaid skirt and a black jacket and white shite underneath and a red tie. She had pale white twin braided hair with orange eyes. She tugged Kisha's hair.

All three of them were sisters. All of them had the same curse. They each had a disability in their sense, weither it's sight, hearing loss, or mute, the three sisters don't have it. They have a gift though, they can their sense back temporairly if they touch someone skin-on-skin, but the person they touch gets that sense taken away.

* * *

That's my first chapter. You likey? Please review, rember, I like constuctive critism.


End file.
